


submerged

by migraineroom



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Oops, Other, Pining, Reader is gender neutral, Self Loathing, a lot of feelings, angst i think, i swear i didnt mean for this to be sad, of course, short i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraineroom/pseuds/migraineroom
Summary: he's used to jealousy, but this actually hurts
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	submerged

Levi’s used to jealousy, but this actually hurts.

He wasn't ready to become friends with a human, honestly.

I mean, yeah, he theoretically wanted one- after all, it was a way for him to get more Ruri-chan merchandise in the human realm, right? But when Diavolo announced the exchange program, he huffed internally. He didn't hate humans, _per se_ , but he couldn't care much for them. However, since most of his brothers agreed to the decision, he figured he'd just roll with it.

And then you came.

At first, he still couldn't be bothered. You looked so normal, and cool, and someone who would never hang out with him or know his weird and geeky interests... The Avatar of Envy was, as usual, jealous of everything you had and how you could be so friendly with his other brothers.

He wanted to stay out of your way, really, even after you tried to prove that you're into the Angel Fighter series, and was updated with the latest edition of the Prince Jason books. Even though your words did seem convincing, and you knew what you were talking about - hell, you were even aware of the small facts about the author of Our Savior Academy, and that was no easy feat, as the mangaka was insanely secretive about their personal life - he knew getting close to you would just make him hate himself because of all his envy.

And yet, get close to you he did. He made a pact with you, which led to you trying to become closer to him, and though he would try to push you away by lightly insulting you and calling you a normie, slowly, his defenses were crumbling down. He was letting you in.

You did it so well.

For a human to tug at a demon's heartstrings like that (who even knew demons had hearts), and make him attached to you, your soft smile, your loud laughter, your pouting face, your warm touch- he could go on and on, but he feared thinking too much about it because he might end up doing something really horrible and stupid. He might get too attached, too hurt if and when you go.

So he didn't think about it at all.

He didn't think about it when you were hanging out together in his room, playing an intensely competitive game of Creature Intersection on his Witch console, bonking each other on the head with bug nets.

He didn't think about it when you ate together, whether it be at the dining table when it's only the two of you left, waking up late after a night of gaming, or trying out the new cafe you kept annoying him about _(he secretly wanted to go too, and you knew because he would get this sparkle in his eyes when you brought it up)._

He didn't think about it when you laid down next to him on the floor and closed your eyes, after a day full of stressful schoolwork and annoying demon brothers.

He didn't think about it when you looked over at him, with a lopsided smile that made him breathless, but of course he wouldn't admit it

because he wasn't thinking about it.

 _No, it was fine_. You two were friends. Close friends. That's what it is.

And yet, something felt real bad deep down him. It was worse than his usual pangs of jealousy. It felt scarily like possessiveness. He was becoming moored to your sunshine, wanting to be with you more, wanting to have your time devoted to him.

And he wasn't the Avatar of Greed, but he sure did want you all to himself.

It wasn't just that-

It was worse because every time he would see you interacting with the others, it made him sick to his stomach.

_Sure, hang out with them._

_You like them better, right?_

_Just leave me alone._

_Why did you make me so attached to you if you would just treat me like this?_

_You never really cared for me._

_You used me._

_Why can't you be mine and mine alone?_

_It's unfair._

Levi was spiraling. This was exactly what he feared. He was a demon after all- a horrible, selfish, desperate, pathetic one.

_pathetic._

That last word kept ringing in his mind, the way the ringing in his ears never stopped. He didn't even know why he was so possessive over you-

Was it because he was losing his new friend? The one he enjoyed being with all the time?

Is there something more?

Did he actually _dare_ have feelings for you, him, a despicable loser otaku?

_disgusting_.

Levi lay inside his bathtub, wishing he could drown. Because deep inside, he was already under.

And the waters are rising, never stopping.

Leviathan is a monster of the ocean, the Avatar of Envy.

Leviathan is used to dealing with the horrible jealousy inside.

But this time, he couldn’t swim for air.

**Author's Note:**

> (an alternative title was ready for it)
> 
> i swear i didnt mean it to be so sad. i was planning to write a fluff fic i swear. maybe if i get the energy to write a second part ill fix it HAHA but i hope it was a decent read ! <3


End file.
